


Making It Easy

by Archet



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Sexual Content, Viggo has been a slacker, but Sean is a patient angel, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archet/pseuds/Archet
Summary: Sean has always made it easy, but now it’s Viggo’s turn.
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Making It Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is fiction, for entertainment purposes only and in no way implies anything as to the real lives to the lovely men who are inspirations for these characters  
> Feedback: welcomed and appreciated.  
> Note: originally posted to my livejournal; am working on uploading all my older fic to A03. Edited very slightly from the original posting.

“So?”

Viggo looked up into curious, guarded green eyes, and froze.

“Do you, or don’t you?” Sean prodded, and Viggo saw the slight crease to Sean’s brow, the stillness, and knew this was Sean being patient, again.

A deep breath, and Viggo’s heart was pounding like a mad thing in his chest. His hand trembled as he laid it over Sean’s. 

“I do.”

“You do?” Sean said quickly, and it hurt Viggo to hear the uncertainty there.

“I _do_. I always _have._

He’s done it, finally. Watching the uncertainty in Sean’s eyes melt away, replaced by a different light, Viggo smiles, slowly, softly. His hand on Sean’s tightens.

“I do too,” Sean says, smiling too, that particular private, nearly shy, smile that does crazy things to Viggo’s heart rate.

“I don’t fucking deserve you, do I?” Viggo asks even though he already knows the answer to his question. He already knows.

The grin comes, then, wide and effortless and aimed at Viggo. “Probably not, but I’m over it, right.”

Viggo laughs outright, and this is Sean, _his_ Sean, always smoothing the path for him. Viggo wonders how difficult it’s been for Sean, waiting and wondering and making it easy for Viggo to take his sweet time. Jesus.

“Sean-” and the words lodge in Viggo’s throat, hopelessly tangled with regret and the need to make Sean hear him, to have faith in him.

“S’okay,” Sean says into the gap, soft smile curving his lips as he leans back against the tumbled pile of pillows, his long body an elegant sprawl. “Just, show me, love.”

“I will,” Viggo promises, slides between Sean’s bare legs, hands gliding over Sean’s naked skin.

“Fuck me,” Sean whispers, sex-warm voice rich with need.

“I will,” Viggo swears, hands trembling again as he presses down, Sean under him now, under him and fitting there, like he belongs there.

“Love me,” Sean says and reaches out, bringing Viggo closer, irrevocably closer.

“I will,” Viggo breathes, voice breaking, breath flowing over Sean’s lips as his fingers tangles in Sean’s hair. “I do,” and he makes it a vow as his fingers tighten.

“Have me,” Sean pleads and it’s the naked need that breaks Viggo; breaks him and remakes him all in the same beautiful ache.

“Sean, my Sean, I do-I will-I _swear_ to you, you’ll never again have to wonder that I love you,” Viggo seals their mouths together, licking his way inside Sean’s warmth, holding Sean tight as he takes and gives and glories in the exchange. 

Now, it’s Viggo that soothes the way, patiently opening up Sean’s body and then sliding himself home, making himself home, giving Sean all that he asks for, begs for, giving him the safe place to just fall apart in Viggo’s hands. Denying his own hunger, Viggo makes it easy for Sean to just let go, to just belong under Viggo, to Viggo. He swears it a thousand times over. 

Viggo will make it easy for Sean to love him, always.


End file.
